Unexpected
by AnimeLuva82
Summary: (This story will be deleted soon. If anyone is interested in continuing it, just let me know. I do apologize about this!) When Tatsuki is kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo, she receives help from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well, this my first fanfic EVER, and I'm very nervous about it. I know that there are some mechanical errors, but I don't have a beta reader. So, just stick with me. **

**This story may take a while for me to finish, but I will try my best to finish it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. All affiliations to these two published works belong to Tite Kubo and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 1**

_She didn't know how this hell came to be. Well, she did know, but what she didn't know was why she was in it. It had been days since she was taken. How many days? She had lost count. She sat in a cold, dark room, in an unknown world, trying to figure out how the hell this all happened. She thought back to the events that led up to her current situation. Just thinking about it made her shed more tears than she had shed her whole life…_

Tatsuki Arisawa has lived a normal life. She has normal parents, attends a normal school, and has a normal hobby: Karate. If you exclude the fact that her best friend, since she was four, can see ghost and fight monsters, and that her other best friend has hair accessories that can talk, she still considers herself _fairly_ normal.

Oh, and don't forget that, _she too,_ can see ghost.

She started to notice their presence after the night she and Orihime were attacked by Orihime's hollowfied brother, Sora. At first, the images were just blurs. She could make out the general shape of them, but that was about it. Soon afterwards, the images became very clear. Not only was she able to see the ghost clearly, but they started to annoy the hell out of her as well.

Tatsuki, however, wished that ghost were the_ only _thing she could see.

She could deal with ghost that wanted to talk to her, annoy her, or make-out in-front of her; but she couldn't deal with the hollows.

Well, the arrancars to be more exact.

They were more powerful, meaner, and all around more intimidating. The first time she encountered those monsters, she almost didn't live to see another day. The messed up part: they didn't even lay a finger on her. Their reiatsu alone almost crushed her entire being to an unimaginable state. Till this day, the very thought of being anywhere near those creatures scared her to death.

"Oi! Tatsuki! Wait up!" Tatsuki stopped and turned to be greeted by one of her best friends, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Oh. Hey Ichigo. Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Yo. Ready for that math test today? I tried to study some more last night, but Kon decided to be a pain in the ass."

The relationship between Kon and Ichigo always amused Tatsuki. Even though when she first met Kon, she wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Ehehe, I'm sort of ready for it. I went over to Hime's house for some study help, but all we ended up doing was watch movies and eat junk food all night" said Tatsuki with a depressed tone.

Ichigo, on the other hand, sighed after hearing this. "Don't cry when you fail this test, Tatsuki. I did offer to help you study, but no. You insisted that Inoue help you instead." A tick mark began to form on Tatsuki's head.

"Don't jinx me, dumbass! And who said I was gonna fail? You watch, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm gonna pass this test with flying colors!" After her declaration, she softened her tone. "And Besides, I insisted that Orihime be the one to help me study because I know how busy you are. You can't work at your job, go to school, study, hunt hollows, perform Konso's, _and_ help me study. You've got too much on your plate already." To anyone else, this little speech would have sound very sappy coming from the tough, no-nonsense, Tatsuki Arisawa. But Ichigo knew differently. He'd known the girl since they were both four years old. He had always considered her to be a younger sister. So to hear her say those words, he knew she was being considerate of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to do your best, ok? It's sad that, even with my hectic schedule, I still have better grades than you" he said with a smirk. He knew that it would just tick her off more.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that? Come on, or we'll be late for school. Smartass." That last part was said under her breath, but Ichigo still heard it.

When they arrived in the classroom, all of their friends were already present. They all turned and faced the duo as soon as the doors were opened.

"Good morning Tatsuki-Chan! Kurosaki-Kun! How are you?" That friendly greeting came from none other than Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki gave her best friend a warm greeting as well before taking her seat.

"Good morning Hime! All Ready for the test?"

"Hai! I woke up early this morning to get in some extra study time, and now I feel PUMPED!" As Orihime continued to do the fist pump, Tatsuki began to take out all of her belongings. Since her seat was next to the window, she was able to look outside at the nice, calming scenery. However, that calm feeling hadn't lasted long.

A few days ago, she began to feel like someone, or something, out there was watching her. For some reason, she didn't believe that whoever was watching her was human. She wasn't sure if it was just paranoia on her part, so she decided not to tell anyone about it. Not even Orihime and Ichigo. She figured that they had enough problems, and didn't need this added to their pile of worries. So, she kept it to herself, and hoped that whatever it was would loose interest and simply go away.

"Alright class, get into your seats. Today is, someone drum roll for me…. TEST DAY! Aren't you guys excited?" The class just stared at her. Even the crickets decided to keep silent. "Alright, not everyone jump for joy at once. Please take out your scrap paper and pencils. You may begin as soon as I give you your test paper."

Tatsuki did as she was told and tried to give herself a mental pep talk. _Come on, girl. You got this. You can do this with no problem at all._ With the pep talk done, Tatsuki overturned her paper and began her exam.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will feature <em>the<em> Itachi Uchiha! *o* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've been really busy with school. Thank you to Warrior Chicken and to The True Not Important for the reviews! You asked me if this was during a specific time period in Bleach. I would say most likely after Ichigo has gotten his powers back. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The same as chapter 1.**

Chapter 2

Itachi Uchiha was lost. He's not the type of man to admit such a thing, but he couldn't lie to himself. He was most certainly lost. He stood atop of a building overlooking a town that he had never seen before. It was safe to say that he was in a slight shock. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought to himself. Everywhere he looked, he saw strange things that he'd never seen in Konoha. _Speaking of Konoha, how do I get back?_ He sighed._ Well, I'm not going to find out by just standing here._ While Itachi looked around the strange town, he thought about the events that led to his current situation.

***Flashback***

"Are you sure that this information is absolutely accurate? I do not want to send the team out there on a possibly false lead." Lady Tsunade once again asked the ANBU member who stood before her. "I am absolutely positive, Tsunade-Sama. The information we received is 100 percent accurate." Tsunade thought to herself for a few moments, and then made her final decision. "Alright then. Bring all five of them to me: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Itachi. I need them here ASAP." With his orders given, the ANBU ninja disappeared out of sight. Tsunade then sat back in her chair, and sighed. "I have a feeling… Something about this mission isn't going to go right."

As Tsunade mused over her thoughts, the ANBU ninja gathered the team. He arrived at the east training field to summon the last member. "Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade-Sama wants you to report to her office immediately." This instantly gained Itachi's attention. "Is there something wrong?" For the Hokage to want to see him so urgently, he automatically began to assume the worst. "She has summoned you for a mission. The details will be given to you directly from her." With a nod to signal his understanding, Itachi immediately made his way to Tsunade's office.

When he arrived in the hallway outside of the Hokage office, he was greeted by the members of Team Kakashi.

"Hey Itachi. What are you doing over here?" Asked his brother, Sasuke.

"Tsunade-Sama summoned me for a mission. What about you?"

"We were summoned as well." Sasuke thought for a moment. "Do you think we're going on the same mission?"

"It's quite possible. Were you asked to come immediately?"

"Yeah, we were. I wonder what's going on for her to need all of us. It must be something very important for her to use a five man team."

As Itachi thought about the possible mission, Naruto walked over to them.

"Hey Itachi! Are you coming with us on the mission?"

Itachi cringed when he heard Naruto speak. He was so loud, half the village heard him. "It looks like I will be joining you. However, I'm curious as to what the mission entails." "We all are." Said Sakura as she and Sai walked over to the group. "I was promised a day off today. I should have known that wasn't going to last."

"This mission is a good thing for you, Sakura. You could use the extra exercise." Said Sai with a smile on his face.

Everyone stared at him. Naruto and Sasuke were absolutely terrified, though Sasuke didn't show it. Before Sakura could beat the smile off of Sai's face, the doors to the Hokage's office were opened. Shizune stood before them. "Good, you're all here. Please, come in." Everyone followed behind her and stood in front of the Hokage desk.

"I know you are all curious as to why you were summoned here. Well I'll get to the point. He's been spotted."

"Who's been spotted, granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"…Madara." Everyone gasped slightly, except for Sasuke and Itachi. In fact, the both of them almost had a smile on their faces.

"Where has he been spotted?" Asked Itachi.

"In the west forest lands in the Land of Wind. I've already sent word to the Kazekage that a few leaf ninja will be in their lands in order to search for him. Whether they will send any back-up, I have yet to be notified. Your mission is to hunt him down and find out what he is up to."

"What if we were to engage him in a fight, Tsunade-Sama?" Asked Sasuke. She looked at him for a moment. "Even if I told you not to fight him, I know you will do so anyway. Therefore I ask that you all take extreme caution. I want all of you back here alive. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said in unison.

"Yes! I can't wait to get my hands on that sneaky bastard! I'll kill him this time for sure!"

Tsunade sighed after hearing Naruto's declaration. "I want you to leave ASAP. Meet me at the west gate in one hour. You're dismissed." With that being said, the team left to prepare for their mission.

Naruto, Sakura and Sai all went their separate ways to start preparing. As Sasuke and Itachi walked back to their home, they discussed the mission. "We've been looking for him for months, and not one trace of him has been found. Now he's suddenly been spotted in the Land of Wind? What the hell is he up to?" Itachi glanced over to Sasuke, "He might be recruiting. Most of his previous allies have either been killed, or are imprisoned. But for him to have been spotted so easily, after almost a year in hiding…" His thoughts trailed off. "What are you thinking?" Asked Sasuke. Itachi sighed. "I don't know. But when we find him, he is _not _leaving my sight again." With that being said, he and Sasuke ran off to get ready.

In exactly one hour, the team was at the west gate, ready and determined to start their mission. "Remember what I told you," started Tsunade "Take extreme caution. That means you, Naruto." He looked at her and gasped. "What do you mean? I'm always careful." After he said that, he jumped off into the trees, eager to get his hands on Madara. "We'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Said Sai. With that, the team departed.

It took the team one full day to reach their destination. Itachi pulled out a map, and the team gathered around him. "Alright. Madara has been spotted in this general area. Whether he's still around here is, unfortunately, unlikely. However, if he has set up some type of base around here, we may be able to find out what he's up to. To cover more ground, we should split up." The team nodded in agreement. "Sasuke, you and Naruto search to the east. Sai and Sakura, you two search in the west. I'll take the southern region. Lets try to meet back here in about 3 hours. If you find something, just send a few clones to find the others." Everyone understood, and was ready to leave before Sakura spoke up. " What if we find him?" Itachi thought for a minute. If Sasuke and Naruto were to run into him, they would be able to take him on. He himself would also have no trouble dealing with Madara. Sai and Sakura, on the other hand, he was slightly worried about.

It wasn't that he felt they were too weak. With Madara's Sharingan, he felt that only he and Sasuke would be able to counteract him. If those two did find him, they could be in serious trouble. "If you do run into him, try to hold him off as best as possible, or push him toward this direction. Meanwhile, one of you send out a signal, whether it is a clone or a summoning animal, and alert the rest of us of the situation. We'll get to you as soon as possible." Everyone agreed, and finally went their separate ways.

Two hours passed, and Itachi found nothing. No building hide outs, no caves, he barely found any human foot prints. _I wish we had a Hyuga here. It would make this much easier. _He sighed and decided to rest on a tree branch for a few minutes. Suddenly, he felt it. Itachi stood on the branch and searched for the chakra signature that suddenly appeared. His eyes widened in realization.

"I hear you've been looking for me, Itachi. You and your brother. How is Sasuke nowadays, hmm?" He chuckled. "Still determined to destroy Konoha?" Itachi's blood boiled, though he didn't show it. To see this man and to hear his laugher, it sickened him. "You aren't showing it, but I know you're angry, Itachi. Wasn't it you who declared that he would kill me, even if it meant his own death?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. He wrapped his hand around a kunai in his pouch. "Yes, I made that declaration. And I FULLY intend to keep it!" Without warning, Itachi jumped toward Madara at full speed, kunai in hand ready to rip him apart. As fully expected, he flew right through him. "Your skills are lacking, Itachi. How could you fall for such an obvious attack?" Itachi chuckled. "I think it is you whom skills are lacking." Despite the mask on his face, Itachi new that Madara was confused. Quickly, Itachi made the proper hand sign to activate the paper bomb he secretly placed at Madara's feet. Noticing his movements, Madara quickly jumped back, narrowly escaping the explosion.

"Well, it seems that I was mistaken. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to deal with you right now, Itachi. I have an appointment with a new friend that I can't miss." Itachi's suspicions were right. Madara _was_ recruiting more allies. "Who is this new friend of yours, Madara?" He asked. "That's none of your concern. However, I will tell you this: If you think that can defeat him as easily as you think you can defeat me, you are sadly mistaken." And with that, Madara disappeared from his sight for a moment, appearing in the tree behind him, running further south. "You will NOT EXCAPE ME!"

For miles, Itachi chased after him, occasionally throwing kunai in order to slow him down. The thought of alerting the others never crossed his mind. His only thought was to capture and to kill Madara with his own two hands. He was surprised to see Madara stop in front of him in an empty clearing. Just as he jumped to attack him once again, a bright light appeared in mid air above Madara. "Finally, it's open." Itachi had no clue as to what was going on. _What the hell is that light?_ He watched as Madara jumped into the air and towards the light source. Within seconds, he was gone. _Damn it! Where did he go!_ Without taking a second thought, Itachi repeated Madara's actions and jumped towards the source of light.

Everything was a blur, from the moment he jumped through the light, to the moment he appeared within the strange looking town.

***End Flashback***

He had heard a few people call this place "Karakura Town." _Where ever Madara is, I will find him. This will not stop me._

* * *

><p><strong>And there ya go! This turned out to be longer than I expected. But that's a good thing, to me. I will try to work on the third chapter soon. If you want to contact me, just look for me on twitter. (AnimeFanWriter) See you soon~!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
